


don't you think it's kinda cute that i died?

by imsodumbmister



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bad Writing, Character Death, Death, False Identity, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Spoilers, sort of canon-compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsodumbmister/pseuds/imsodumbmister
Summary: and i'm fineeven after i have diedbecause it was in your arms i died
Relationships: Sannoji Mikado/Yomiuri Nikei
Kudos: 21





	don't you think it's kinda cute that i died?

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this because i had the thought "what if nikei is so angry at ai mikado because he loves real mikado" and then my brain just kinda,,, ran with that

This was not the Mikado Sannouji that Nikei remembered. He knew why, of course. His Mikado was dead. Literally fucking dead. Nikei sucked the air in through his teeth. Or, technically, he didn’t. Technically, he lay somewhere in a dark room, connected by tubes to a fucking computer. Nikei’s hands started to shake again. Mikado had always helped Nikei with his anger issues, calming him down and kissing his worries away, smiling softly at him with that shy little smile of his. Nikei could have cried, sitting there in his assigned room in this virtual death trap. But he didn’t cry. He glared at the room’s floor, cursing “Mikado”.

As if he had heard Nikei’s thoughts, the evil AI copy of the love of the boy’s life materialized in his room, a cloud of red mist engulfing him. Nikei wasn’t sure if he was imagining the sensation of the clouds burning the back of his throat. He glared at “Mikado”, grinding his teeth. “Mikado” smirked at him in a grotesque, offensive parody of the smile of the man he was pretending to be. “Get out of my room!”, he yelled, almost completely unable to control his temper around this “Sannouji”.

“Whaaat?”, the wizard pouted, his voice so like the real Mikado’s that it sent chills down Nikei’s spine. “Don’t you love me anymore, honey?” Honey. **Honey**.

_“I hate this!”, Nikei cried out. “I hate trying to write these stupid fucking articles when it feels like I’ll never be good enough!” Mikado stroked his hair, his light brown eyes looking calmly into his and soothing him as they sparkled with the light reflected off of his glasses. “D-Don’t worry. I-It’ll be alright, honey.”, he smiled, holding Nikei as he pressed a kiss to the other boy’s tearstained cheek. “Do you promise?”, Nikei found himself asking, sniffling in his boyfriend’s arms. “P-promise.”_

Nikei collapsed, shaking, onto the floor. “Mikado” adjusted the brim of his hat and left the room in another cloud of smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> okay i am going to bed now  
> nighty night


End file.
